Snow
by Ghostly Melody
Summary: Rick and Andrea spend some much-needed quality time in the snow. Fluff. Oneshot. Rated T for language. Please read and review! (Don't really know what second category to put this under.)


**A/N: Prepare yourselves for massive amounts of fluff, cheer, and.. yes, snow. Lots of it.**

**Summary: Rick and Andrea spend some much-needed quality time in the snow.**

**Disclaimer: The Walking Dead, Rick Grimes, and Andrea belong to AMC, Kirkman. The fanfiction, however, is mine. Yes, this fic is TV based. **

**I actually live in Florida, so I know a lot about the weather patterns here. :) **

**Cover image found on Google. **

**Snow**

If there was one thing Andrea coveted in the world, it was snow.

The pallid earth beneath her boots betrayed not a flaw. She found her eyes adhered to the wonder, transfixed by the marvel before her.

Snow.

When she had first stepped foot on the substance, she had nearly expelled a shriek of terror. In light of the matter, it may have appeared as a half-hearted squeal dominated by either shock or euphoria. However, Andrea had faithfully rooted herself to ground unmarred by the powder, and gawked in disbelief and petrifaction.

Rick pursed his lips to quell a chuckle that bore a threat to erupt at any moment. He laced his arms across his chest, taking the time to utterly survey the image that had been efflorescing for quite some time.

"Andrea."

At his silky, slightly husky voice, Andrea glanced up. "Rick?"

"It's just snow."

She took a moment of consideration, hands poised at her hips now. "_Just_ snow?"

Rick allowed a smile to crack across his face before responding, "Yep. _Just _snow."

How dare he? Andrea scoffed inwardly at his statement; it was the first he had uttered since they'd left on the run for supplies. Yet, when taking the shortcut through the dense forest, Andrea had begun to take note of plummeting ivory particles from the sky. At first, Andrea had attempted to relieve herself of the clinging flakes, dodging left and right when a particle piece of snow hurtled in her vicinity. Rick had let loose a chortle, stifling his thundering voice with the sleeve of his hearty jacket. Yes, Andrea had glared. For quite some time. But as the snow proceeded to cascade onto the pair, Rick was unwavering. While Andrea was coping with the matter in a much different fashion.

Andrea screeched as a plump snowflake battered her face. She pawed at it, fuming when she realized how inane her manner was. She was unruffled. Unhinged. And misplaced.

Rick sighed. "Alright Andrea. This clearly isn't going to work out, so let's just sit under this tree until the snow stops falling. Then we'll continue on our run." When they had settled down, Rick muttered, "I don't need you jeopardizing this run over some damn snow."

Andrea shook her head slowly and leaned against the bark of the slender tree. "Yaknow, Rick. I've never seen snow."

He turned on her, incredulous. His eyes were wide. "_Not once_?"

She responded, mimicking his- admittingly alluring- southern drawl, "No. _Not once_." She had hoped to offend him. Wound at best. Her taunt yielded little results.

"Not even-"

"Drop it, alright, Officer? I was born in Florida. Raised in Florida. Hardly ever left Florida. In case you've never noticed, it's a very, very rare occurrence for Florida to receive snow. And when it does, only in flurries. And mainly in Northern Florida."

Rick was stunned by her defensiveness on the matter. "Andrea..."

"Save it. I'm fine."

They sat there for a half an hour, each subdued, pensive as they dissected what had just happened. Andrea huffed in interims, her arms crossed, equating Rick's posture. Rick then crouched low to the earth and fingered the snow for a few moments, nonchalantly eyeing Andrea from time to time. He ducked his head as a smirk unraveled on his countenance. At last, Rick rose. He pivoted, his back facing her. Andrea's eyes never broke contact from his form as he slinked away into the trees, his body long ago digested by the foreboding shadows. Andrea alighted, her glare burning through each spindly piece of tree. "Rick...?"

No reply.

"Rick, I'm sorry if I offended you, but it's just that I-" Andrea was silenced with a mound of snow hurtled toward her, coming in with sharp contact to her spine.

Andrea dropped down, fumbling with the snow. She had never once constructed a snowball, but had seen in the movies the war a single fight could create out of them. Her mitten-encased hands floundered in the snow and she glanced up, awaiting an aerial attack. There was none. The woods were silent.

She had fabricated a presentable snowball after nearly three minutes of studious work. Andrea rose to her feet slowly, her sphere of snow ready to strike. A blur of movement flanking her right caused her to open fire. She hurled the snowball. It met its target as Rick grunted from the impact of the icy blow.

Andrea stalked forward. "Satisfied?" She inquired, smirking. "Now, if we could please just-"

A snowball clipped her directly in the mouth.

"Rick Grimes! I'm going to get you for that!" Andrea spun around, forcefully gathering another snowball from the ground. She spotted a blur of a shadow smudged against the alabaster snow. Andrea flung her snowball; it tumbled into Rick's left shoulder. He ducked behind an ample tree.

Andrea collected another snowball and moved cautiously to the tree Rick had found asylum behind. The tree was bare of her opponent. Andrea, her spine prickling with unease, sagaciously retreated back to her original position she had fired from.

She peered into the trees. Not one movement alluded to her aggressor's existence "..Rick?"

Like liquid, he materialized from the darkness. In his gloved hand was a perfected snowball. Mischief played on his face.

Andrea raised her weapon, a lumpy, pitiful excuse for a snowball, and exhaled sharply. "I'll do it. Don't come any closer, pal."

Rick took a step forward. Andrea pummeled him with her mound of snow, meeting him precisely in the chest.

Rick reacted immediately, his snowball striking her with congruent fervor at her abdomen. She glowered at the man who towered above her.

Before she had time to react, Rick had seized her small frame and had her on the floor of the forest. His torso sealed to hers, she was pinned beneath him. Rick's breath was warm on her face when he spoke, "Surrender?"

"No!" Andrea replied, her voice catching. She squirmed from underneath him, a fresh snowball at the ready. She released it. It flew into his face. His expression was a mixture of perplexity, shock, and stupefaction. Slowly, it melted into one of crescendoing rage and bewilderment. Andrea touched her mittens to her mouth, giggling at his state. "God, Rick. You look like Merle when he can't find any drugs for the life of him."

She gasped sharply as he tackled her to the snow, a smile easing on his lips. "_Merle_, huh?"

"Yep." She responded, trying to suppress a round of snickering.

Rick rolled off of her, bubbling with laughter. Their sides heaved, aching from the snow and their recent battle. Andrea's muscles unfurled and she allowed her arms to move to and fro, her legs eventually following that motion. She stood abruptly. Andrea smiled. Her snow angel wasn't all that bad.

"Now, Rick. You make one, too."

"A snow angel?" Rick snorted. "C'mon, Andrea. I'm not going to make a damn snow angel. That's childish."

"And a grown man having a snowball fight with a helpless girl from Florida isn't?" Andrea smirked devilishly.

Rick sighed heavily, a ghost of a smile betraying his elatedness. He moved about in the snow, his appendages set to a seemingly practiced motion. He stood beside her, surveying his work. "It's awful." Rick flatly stated.

Andrea blinked snow from her eyes and glanced over at his creation. It was a bit lumpy around the edges, appearing heavier than it need be. "I don't see how you got it to be so freakin' fat, Rick."

Rick's mouth curled upward in a smile. "Well, look at yours, Andrea. I can't see it for shit. It's way too thin. It almost looks anorexic."

Andrea shoved into him, barely stifling his stone-like stance. Her face was engulfed in a smile. "Shut up, asshole."

Rick gave her an amused glance and slipped his hand into hers. Andrea slowly raised her head to allow their eyes to make contact. Through the oppression of glove and mitten, the warmth of their flesh was hardly tangible. But it was enough.

Side by side, they retreated through the snow.

If there was one thing Andrea coveted in the world, it was Rick Grimes.

And, if there was one thing he coveted, it was her.

**A/N:**

**Sorry, guys. This one shot was a load o' fluff.  
**

**Oh, yes. I've seen 3x14. (SPOILERS AHEAD). DAMN, YOU RICK. Save Andrea! Get her out of there! She was sooo close to seeing you at the prison! Ugh! Also, with last night's episode. 3x15, with Merle. I cried. Yep. I admit it. I cried over his death. Oh, well.**

**Let's hope the finale brings about Rick and Andrea FINALLY getting together. **

**Update on Revelations: I'm going to get another chapter up soon, don't fret. I haven't had much time to write. But don't despair, I will have another chapter up for it soon! I hope that this one shot abates any hunger you all may have for it until then XD **

**Please read and review. It means a lot! (If you all want me to continue this fic, all you gotta do is ask.. :) )**


End file.
